


Even a Crowded Bathroom Echoes

by WantonJustice



Series: Secrets [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adultry, Cheating, M/M, Taboo, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonJustice/pseuds/WantonJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael confronts Gavin and doesn't like what he finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even a Crowded Bathroom Echoes

Michael wouldn't be able to tell you what tipped him off, and honestly he didn't want to think too hard on it. He wish he had the common sense not to butt it, he really did not want that problem, but _what the fuck Gavin?_

They were in the bathroom, two sinks and one stall surrounded them and a locked door kept them closed in. Gavin was leaning over the sink with wet hands clutching the sides, he hasn't looked up yet.

"Gavin!" He shouted once more, the noise echoed around the room and he watched the brit flinch. He doesn't know what he's feeling, it was a mix of confusion and a lot of _How?_

"I don't know, Michael!" The stupid inflection on his name made him huff in frustration, he turned around and slammed his hand against the wall. It stung.

"Him?" He tried to shout it, not make it sound so needy, but the word came out quiet.

Michael turned to yell once more, yell something, but there were tears streaming down his best friend's face and the words stuck in his throat. He itched to go forward and hug him, apologize for screaming, but all he saw was his co-worker doing the same. He dug his nails into the wall and grounded his teeth.

"You fuck," He said instead, he said it like he always did, but there was a burning behind his eyes as he unlocked the door and stomped out.

Gavin looked up at the slam of the door and a wave of nausea came over him, someone could come in and see him crying like a baby, looking in the mirror no less. He removed his wet hands from the porcelain and slumped into a stall. He rolled out squares of toilet paper and scrubbed his face, he felt gross all over. He felt like trash. The guilt finally hit him full force, he was an awful person. And now his boi knows, everyone's going to know soon. He's going to be out of a job, he's ruined a relationship, he'll have no friends. He'll have to move back in England and try again. Geoff will hate him.

He jumped when his phone dinged with a text. He clumsily pulled it from his pockets and unlocked it, leaving a wet mark, and gagged.

-Michael looks pretty pissed. What's going on?-

Does he tell him? Will he get mad at him? It wasn't his fault, they slipped up. Michael wouldn't tell, would he? I mean, it's not Michael's problem. He has no reason.

-The bar the other week-

He watched the blinking of the message, he sat in that cold bathroom for ten minutes wondering if he should finish it.


End file.
